


Anniversary Fun

by firefox200019



Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefox200019/pseuds/firefox200019
Summary: Fun times with Korra and Asami on their four year anniversary.





	

Korra x Asami 

"That's enough!" Asami cried as Korra placed the metal bender handcuff around her wrists. "Oh sorry babe" she apologized while slightly loosening them "You good?" She asked "Yea just cold, think you can help?" Asami asked teasingly "Well I guess I could fire bend if you're really that cold" Korra responds thoughtfully. " Korra not what I meant... just touch me?" "Oooooh" Korra exclaims, understanding the implication. "Well I guess I'll get to it since you're tied up all pretty like that." She says as she reaches down to get Asami's nipples hard. Asami moans out while pushing her hips onto Korra's knee. "Someone's eager" Korra says "So are you!" Asami responds. "True" Korra says. She reaches a hand down to Asami's pussy as she moves to kiss her passionately.She rubs her clit harshly making Asami's hips shake. "Korra I need more" Asami moans. "Can I get a toy?" Korra asks "Yea, not one of your crazy ones though." She replies. Korra moves to get a vibrator from their drawer of sex toys. When she gets back to where Asami is bound, she immediately turns the vibe onto the lowest setting and placed it on Asami's clit. "Aaah" Asami moans gently as Korra puts two fingers into her. She thrusts her fingers into Asami's sweet spot and turns the intensity up on the vibrator. "How many times do you want to come?" Korra questions. "Four since it's our fourth year" "Does that mean you'll do ten when it's the tenth year?" Korra asks with a smirk. "I think I'll have you in this position for that anniversary" Asami says with a pant from her growing pleasure. Her hips rock down onto Korras hand, who pushed her fingers up into her sweet spot. Asami moans out. "There's one" Korra announces, as she turns the intensity up on the vibrator. "If you turn that up any higher this might end quickly." Asami states. "So what if it does?" Korra asks as she turns the vibrations up to the max. "KORRA" Asami moans out as she orgasms around the Avatar's fingers. Her hips and thighs continue to spasm as she has another orgasm on the vibrator while Korras fingers fuck her through it. Korra removes the vibrator and her fingers listening to Asami's whines on both protest and relief from the overstimulation. Korra kisses from Asami's neck down to her pussy where she teasingly sucks on her twitching clit. "Last one baby" she says. Asami unable to even speak coherently nods with small tears of pleasure coming out her eyes. Korra laps at the cum leaking from Asami's earlier orgasms. Asami places her thighs on Korra's shoulders as she whimpers quietly at the pleasure. Korra lightly scrapes her clit with her teeth. "Aaah Korra almost!" She exclaims Korra roughly sucks at her clit while using her metal bending to release her from the wires that bound her hands. Asami's hands grip onto Korra's hair as she ruts her hips into Korra's mouth to achieve her last orgasm for the time being. She cums on Korra's face and removes her hands from Korra's hair. Korra moves up Asami's body to kiss her and rest together. "Your turn" Asami says breathily.


End file.
